In The End
by Faith-charmer
Summary: Another day, another innocent. What’s it got to do with elders, lust and not forgetting the “FUTURE CONSEQUENCES”? Just click the button ...click it…why haven’t you clicked it yet! Set after Chris-crossed. It's the same story as before, just re-
1. Dreams and Demons

**In the End**

**Summary: **Another day, another innocent. What's it got to do with elders, lust and not forgetting the "FUTURE CONSEQUENCES"? Just click the button ...click it…why haven't you clicked it yet?! Set after Chris-crossed. Rated PG: 13 for language and mention of sex.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunetly, I do not own charmed- however when I do finnally take over, I'll let y'all know! It will be soon and Chris WILL be back.

**A/N:** Please read and review. I had to re-post this story, because I made sooooooo many stupid mistakes, but it's the same one! Thankyou soooooooo much to all who reviewed, but please review again so I can reply!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm not letting you go by yourself! It's way too dangerous" Yelled a very over protective Chris."

"You just don't get it do you?" The girl he was shouting at replied, "You hurt me, so bad, and I don't want to be with you. I need time away from you!" She cried. She looked away; mainly to hide her tears; but partly because she couldn't look at his eyes, his gorgeous, green eyes. Eyes that were so deep, so apologetic; but she didn't want to forgive him.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to... it was an accident" he said moving her chin so she was facing him, but she closed her eyes tight.

"I have to go, I can't be late." She sighed.

"I'm coming too, if it was me, I know you wouldn't let me go by myself" Chris fought back.

"Fine," She muttered, she grabbed his hand and they orbed out.

They had orbed into an old, abandoned warehouse. It was completely empty except for a small boy who looked no older than five. The girl saw him and skidded down to the floor, "Connor, sweetie, I'm so sorry" She cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. As soon as she was about to pull him into a hug, he was TKd away to the other end of the room. She turned around and glared at Chris. But he pulled her up and retreated.

"Hello Peyton." Said a figure from the shadows.

"Wyatt, if you want to talk to me, come out here and talk to me." Peyton replied, loud but still calm. Wyatt stepped out, his hair was tangled and long, he was unshaved and his eyes were a dark and harsh version of Leo's eyes.

"If you want your little brother back, I suggest you talk to me in a nicer tone!" Wyatt shouted severely. Peyton just lowered her head slightly; her blond, curly hair fell over her tears. "Good!" He smiled, maliciously.

"Wyatt, this has nothing to do with him, so just give him back." Chris roared.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell, it has everything to do with him, because, well, you care so much for him; so I can blackmail you" He answered.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked timidly.

"I want my brother back, Perry join me, what have you got to loose. Peyton hates you. What do you have left to fight for?" Wyatt questioned.

Chris looked over at Peyton, who just shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to say that no matter what, she still loved him, but she could feel her heart breaking. Chris didn't know what to say. "I have Bianca." He whispered, Peyton let out a small fake laugh, she could feel more tears well up.

"Oh... Is... Lil... Little Chrissies in... Love!" Wyatt gasped in between laughs. "Well I know how to sort out that problem. Honey can you come out please?" Wyatt asked loudly. Chris looked puzzled, but that look soon changed to pure horror as Bianca stepped out carrying Conner.

She saw the look of hurt on Chris' face and immediately began to babble "I'm so sorry, I... I... Wyatt, I'm a phoenix assassin witch, and Wyatt ... he um hired me, to you know, try and kill you."

Chris stumbled back, muttering to himself, "How could you, you told me you loved me! I gave up everything for you," He yelled, glancing at Peyton.

"Chris wait. I tried to kill you, but I couldn't... because... because I truly do love you." She cried.

"Ok, enough, give me back my brother." Bellowed Peyton as she looked at Conner. Bianca glanced back at Wyatt, who shook his head.

"Now, Chris, who do you have to fight for?" Wyatt asked.

"Me," Peyton replied "Now, my brother please," She held out her hands for the boy, but Wyatt laughed. "Fine."

She was about to punch Bianca when Wyatt telekinetically choked her and sent her flying into wall. But she orbed out of his grip and behind him; she tapped on his shoulder and as he turned around she kicked him where it hurts.

Wyatt conjured a magical cage and TKd Conner into it, so Bianca could help fight. Chris smiled and blew Bianca up; when she reformed he sent her flying past the cage. Conner watched and as Bianca flew by he let out a loud whimper. This, unfortunately distracted Peyton, Wyatt pulled his hand over her mouth, pulling her back towards him. He was about to ram his knee into her, but she bit his finger, hard. He screamed out loud and she pushed him away.

Bianca began to get up and conjured an athame. She was about to hurl it at Peyton when Peyton orbed out to in front of Bianca and hit her in the stomach. The athame dropped and Wyatt was about to TK it towards him when Chris punched his face. Wyatt's reflex was to punch back, but when he tried Chris did a matrix back flip.

Meanwhile, Peyton and Bianca's fight was a fast blur of fists and kicks. Until finally Peyton ducked a blow that Bianca sent out. She was crouched on the floor and decided to lash out. She kicked Bianca's shins, tripping her up. As Bianca went down, Peyton picked up the athame and dug the point lightly in her skin. "Wyatt," she called. He looked over a froze, giving Chris a chance to kick him in the chest, Wyatt went flying to the ground, and skidded back, holding his arms up.

"You win!" He muttered, TKing the cage door open. Connor ran out of the cage, he skidded to Peyton, who released the grip on the athame; giving Bianca a chance to shimmer out of harms way.

Peyton opened her arms out wide. Just as Connor was about to fall into Peyton's arms. Wyatt let out the most evil laugh that could ever be imagined. With a flick of his hands Connor blew up, right in front of her eyes.

Peyton's eyes widened in horror. "Noooooooooo!" She shrieked.

Chris awoke, sweating badly; tears were rolling down his eyes. He didn't know where he was; he looked up. He was on the floor of P3, next to his sofa bed. "Damn you Wyatt!" he growled.

**A/N: It seems complicated, but all will be revealed! Please telll me what you think- so i can up date soon!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Problems and Preminitions

**Disclaimer: Two days later and i still don't own Charmed! Oh well- better luck next time!**

**A/N: Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooo much to all who reviewed- I luv you guys!!!**

**Sparkling Cherries: Thankyou soooooooo much for your review- You're completely right about what's going on! And as for you hiring Bianca to kill me if i don't up-date! Well Bring it on cuz i cud whip her huge ass any day- i don't like Bianca at all- as you'll find out!!!!!!!!**

**Please: Thanks for you're review- i'm really glad you like it. Cool name, by the way- lol!**

* * *

**Problems and Preminitions**

**Next morning- Phoebe's office**

"My boss is definitely a workaholic, he just won't stop, and I know he's my boss, but he's so rude and mean, I'm assistant manager in a restaurant and he never tells me about financial problems, he can keep his secrets but ones about the job, I should know. I've tried talking to him but he just won't listen. What should I do?" Phoebe read aloud, just as Chris orbed in. "Speak of the devil," Phoebe muttered, looking up, "No demons, can't you see this stack load of work I have here,"

"Firstly I'm not the devil, I'm an angel, and secondly; please, just one, my fiancé died a couple of days ago and I just want to make sure, when I go back to the future she's there" Chris begged making puppy dog eyes.

"No, you are NOT using the sad, I'm tying to save the love of my life excuse, ok mister, you used that one yesterday," She said picking up her next letter.

All of a sudden, she was once again pulled into a premonition. She got up and Chris, guessing she had had a premonition orbed them back to the manor.

Phoebe was looking through the book for her demon and telling Chris what she had seen, "It looked more like a human sized dinosaur, all grey and wrinkly, oh and it had this massive tail that it kept lunging at the girl, who was in an apartment."

"Well then shouldn't I scry for this girl with the letter?" Chris asked.

"No I know where she is, it's Greg's apartment building, I saw the outside just before my premonition ended."

"Phoebe, hurry up we have to save to this girl," Chris pushed.

"It's ok, in my premonition it was raining hard, it hasn't started yet so we're good." Chris unfolded the letter and began to read it, "Hey that's private," Phoebe yelled pointing at the letter.

"I'm looking for clues as to why a demon might be after her." Chris said innocently.

"Yeah right, Nosy Parker" Phoebe scolded.

"Don't you mean Nosy Perry" joked Paige who had been loading up on random potions in the corner, just in case.

"That's not funny," said Chris and Phoebe in chorus.

"Dear Phoebe, I'm twenty-two, my dad has never been around, until I moved to San Francisco. He left my mom and me before I was even born, and now he's trying to run my life, he got me this job. I want him to leave me alone, but he's my boss now, what should I do?"Chris read aloud.

"If you ask me, the only solution is for her to murder her father," but noticing the horrified look on Phoebe's face he added, "What, I have had bad experience with dads."

"I bet you did, and I bet they don't like you much either, if you're always climbing out of their daughters' bedroom windows." Paige laughed.

"I had a few bad experiences with my dad, this exact situation in fact," he sighed pointing down to the letter. "My advice is she should tell her dad everything that's pissing her off, she'll feel better, trust me I know, and then she should murder him!"

"That's not bad Chris, accept the whole murder part" Phoebe complimented, "found it, the Bremarious demon. It kills to steal a magical being's power, to feed on it. It can shimmer, and its most powerful attack is lunging its tail to knock something out, or kill it. That's what I saw it do in my premonition,"

Paige went to ring Piper about the whole premonition thing, when she got back she noticed it begin to rain, "Uh Phoebe," she pointed to the window.

"Where's Piper?" Chris yelled franticly.

"She'll meet us there; she's on a date with Greg, at that apartment building." Paige answered.

Chris took a deep breath, "You know, I think Greg might be a demon, I mean she was, you know, with him when I was dying, so I think he cast a spell."

"Greg is not a demon, you don't like ANY of Piper's boyfriends, any way it was your ex girlfriend who cast that spell," Phoebe explained.

"Fiancée!" Chris corrected, "Jut because she's dead, it doesn't mean I don't still love her, I'll save the future and we'll have a normal life, or as normal as you can get with a half witch, half white lighter and a witch assassin!" He said, orbing himself and Phoebe out, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

They reached the apartment room where the fight had already begun. Piper was trying to blow the demon up, while the girl was conjuring heavy objects and throwing them at it. She conjured a sword and was about to ram it into the demon.

Phoebe saw Chris had frozen, his eyes fixated on the girl, she nudged him shrieking, "Premonition, she dies, NOW!"

Chris was shocked out of his daze, and just as the demon raised its tail, he skidded under, pushing the girl out the way.

The confused demon paused for a second, giving Chris a chance to kick it down.

**"I call upon the Halliwell line, **

**To vanquish this demon from space and time,**

**Banish him to the darkness beneath, **

**Let him burn and feel the heat."** The Charmed Ones chanted.

The demon slowly began to burn, he screamed in agony as he was covered in flames. The ground beneath him opened up and he fell into hell. Unfortunately he took a lot of the apartment room with him, until finally he plumeted to his doom, screaming, destroying the room.

"Damn it" the girl, yelled looking around her room. She pushed her straight, dark red and black hair out of her face and sighed. "Oh, thank you, by the way, for saving my life" The girl was amazingly beautiful. Phoebe now knew why Chris had frozen up like that.

"It's Ok," said Piper, "Um do you guys mind if I get back to my date, me and Greg are finally... you know."

"Spare me the details, go have fun," laughed Paige.

Piper, who was again very happy, dashed to the door, "Use protection," Chris called after her, "You wouldn't want to get pregnant," 'with his kid' he thought.

"I'm Faith," the girl introduced.

"Well, I'm Paige, and this is Phoebe, and that was Piper"

Chris squinted at the girl, as if he could barely see her.

"Just a sec," Phoebe said pulling Chris in the corner "You're in love, and don't deny it, I saw you freeze up back there. I mean it's good you're healing, but to have gotten over Bianca that fast?"

"I'm not in love and I'm not over Bianca, OK! I just haven't started grieving; who am I going to talk to about her, without blurting out something about the future." He whispered in anger, stomping back to the centre of the room.

Paige had been telling Faith Chris's story.

"So, you're from the future?" Faith asked as Chris walked over from the other side of the room.

"Why don't we go back to the manor?" Chris suggested, orbing out with the girl.

As Paige and Phoebe orbed in, they saw Chris pacing the room, but ignored him and invited Faith to sit down.

After a few minutes silence Faith asked "So Phoebe, do you have that advice for me, I really need it, see my dad is an elder and he wants me to be a white lighter but I want to be a witch."

"Wow you're dad's an elder, that is so cool, and you're half witch too, what powers do you have." Paige squealed excitedly.

"Well, I'm quarter conjurer, my witch powers are premonition and I also have elder energy balls." She sighed at the mention of the word elder.

"Why was that demon after you?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably because of my power," she replied.

"That settles it then, you're staying here, it's way to dangerous for you to be out on your own, plus your apartment's completely torn down, and our job is to protect innocents." Phoebe declared; she had taken an instant liking to this girl.

"It's Ok, I can look after myself. Thank you though." Faith explained, but both girls had a look on their face as though there would be no changing their minds. After much persuading, "Fine," she finally agreed. They all looked up at Chris to see what he thought about the slightly rash decision. He just rolled his eyes. This surprisingly hurt Faith, and Phoebe felt it, Faith had stopped caring what people thought of her long ago.

"What do you want to ask her?" Paige sighed.

Chris took a deep breath; they all new he was trying to suppress a feeling, but he couldn't help himself. "What the HELL are you doing here," He yelled.

**A/N: You want to find out why Chris is yelling? Review and i might just tell you! he-he-he! I'm so evil- evil enough to take over the world- ooops, did i just type that!!!!!!**


	3. Little fights and Love

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I do not own Charmed yet! ( actually I do, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone for some strange reason! But anywayz Drew says Hi!) only joking- I don't own Charmed, Please Don't Sew!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: There is an amazing new club called the " we hate Bianca club" it was made by me Christine Marquez and ilovedrew88!! ps sorry to anyone who likes Bianca!**

**Sparkling Cherries: What do you mean push her aside so quickly- i've hated her forever- and i've thought about not hatong her, but it just doesn't work for me! Anywayz- thanks soooooooo much for your review!**

**ChrisBianca: Sorry, I've kinda been dissing your favourite charcter! Don't let that stop you from reading and reviewing! Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**curly: if i was banned off the net- you would all die of boredom because i couldn't up-date! But luckily- i haven't been banned-yet! Thatnks for the review ps. my father is sooooooo not angry at me!**

**AK8: i'm glad you got the e-mail! Thanx alot for the reviews- and i'll be up-dating more frequently now!**

**HuRrY uP: How do you write like that?!? It takes forever! Thnlks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ps. if you guys wanna read another story- try Potions by Christine Marqueez - it's sooooooooo good!**

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over him," apologised Phoebe on behalf of her white lighter, trying hard to sense where this anger was coming from.

"If you think you can just pop in from the future to turn me evil, you've another thing coming, just because he can turn you, doesn't mean I'll go over there." He continued to yell. What they were hearing bewildered Phoebe and Paige, why was Chris talking about the future?

What confused them even more was the fact that Faith screamed back at Chris. "I've been fighting him for eight years too Chris and I'll keep fighting. So just because you disappear for while, it doesn't mean my world will fall apart, it doesn't mean I'll give up, or take the easy way out like you did."

"You think I took the easy way out, I'm not here for the hell of it, you know, I'm doing this for you guys, I'm trying to save you. I hate it here; I feel helpless, un-trusted and guess what, couple of days ago I watched my fiancée die, and I left her there to rot, so how great do you think I'm doing right now,"

"Bianca's dead?" asked Faith shakily. "Chris, I'm so sorry. I've been here for two weeks, I didn't know."

"You're not sorry, you hated her, and well death is the story of my life, it ends up happening to everyone I love, sooner than it should."

"I'm quite offended by that you know, I'm still here, what does that say about the way you feel about me." She said in mock anger.

As a reply Chris walked over to her and hugged her tight. "You will never leave me, I know that, because you're my best friend, and I love you." he whispered after he kissed her softly on the head.

Phoebe's heart filled with happiness that she was empathing from Faith, until bitter realisation hit her; he loved her like a best fiend, nothing more. "So you're from the future, and you're Chris's best friend?" Phoebe asked. They both nodded.

"Um, who's the evil from the future?" Paige wondered aloud.

"Sorry Paige, Future Consequences." Chris answered. Paige rolled her eyes. "You know I missed that, I haven't argued that well in ages." He continued.

"Me too, I tried fighting with the mirror, but it wasn't as good. It did remind me of you though." Faith said sneakily.

"I don't hate myself," he said fiercely, "That much," he added in a whisper.

"So anyway, I'm going to go talk to my dad," Faith sighed.

"I don't really think that's a good idea, I mean, it is you're dad we're talking about. He's like head elder, and, well let's just say, I know where you get you're temper from, that's like the elder I've tried to stay well away from while I've been here." Chris exclaimed.

Faith laughed, "are you referring to the time, he orbed in and you were hugging me because I broke up with James and then he thought you were James and threw you through a wall."

"Yeah," Chris sighed, "and might I mention Ow!"

"Then I explained how you and me just wouldn't happen," Faith remembered.

"But he still chucked me through a window, asking me why you weren't good enough for me."

Phoebe felt a sharp pain her heart, surprised she realised she, for once, was empathing Chris's emotions, she felt really upset about what Faith had said, and really, really wanted to love and kiss her, which was kind of gross for Phoebe. The big question was would she interfere.... She thought to herself,

'I'm Phoebe, interfering is what I do.'

"So you two have been best friends for long?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were next door neighbours since we were born." Faith and Chris replied in unison.

"I feel really sorry for you, having to put up with Chris for so long" Paige Joked

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Moaned Chris.

However before anyone could reply Phoebe butt in. "So you two seem like the _cutest _couple. "Didn't you ever date? Are you both the same age?"

"Um, Chris is actually a couple of days older than me and, we tried dating once, but it wasn't meant to be, I guess." Faith answered. At this reply Phoebe had to yell out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked quickly.

"Nothing," Phoebe groaned, "I can just sense some really intense pain" Both Chris and Faith immediately thought of something else. "That's better," She said straightening up smiling at the two of them. "I think you two need to talk."

Five minutes later Chris and Faith were sitting on the sofa in P3; each wishing the other would say something. They had been sitting in silence for the past four minutes. "So, you changed you're hair. It looks really great." started Chris. After a little while he went on, "I'll go get some coffee," he got up so abruptly something fell out of his shirt pocket: his engagement ring to Bianca. He picked it up and stared at it for a minute.

His thoughts were interrupted by Faith's soft comforting voice, "What's going on in that head of yours Chris."

"I'm never gonna see her again," He realised, his voice was bare and emotionless, he sank back down on the couch and stared blankly at the ring.

"Chris, of course you will, after we save the future, you can go back to her." Faith said soothingly.

"We met because Wyatt turned evil, he won't be evil when we go back." He said, almost in tears.

As much as it killed her to say it, she decided she had to: to keep Chris happy and she would do anything to keep Chris happy, "You two **were** meant to be together, and of course she'll be there, waiting for you." Chris knew he was about to burst into tears, he knew no matter what any one said, he and Bianca weren't going to be together. He knew, when he found out about his destiny, that he had to make some sacrifices, Bianca was going to be one of them.

Just before the first tear leaked out he orbed to Golden Gate Bridge and broke down completely. He may have not had a shield like Wyatt, but he did know how to keep from being sensed.

**A/N: Grrrrrrrrrrr Bianca ruins everything!!!!!!!! Damn her- oh well- Read and Review and i'll give you more- but i'm gonna need at least 7 reviews before i next up-date!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Flashbacks and Friends

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE_**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update! my floppy disk AND drive both broke- sisters grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!- I will definetly try to update really soon!!!!!!!!!!!! sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed because i am NOT loaded and nor have i had the pleasure to meet Drew Fuller! Or kick Biaca's butt or cast a Faith!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So if Anyone wants to get me a lil' x-mas pressie- Drew Fuller would be _GREAT_**

**ChrisBianca: **Thankyou sooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!! Your review really made me blush! lol! I'm really touched! but sorry if you want Chris and Bianca to be together i'm gonna need a lot more then just flatery lol! Drew Fuller is probably the only thing that willmake that possible lol! He is really cute!!!!!!!

**Sim: **What the hell!!!!!!!!"Wtz gwanin"Speak english!!!!!!!! Thanks for you're review!!!!!!!!!!! See ya after the hols!!!!!!!!! and don't call me that crappy nickname!!!!!!!! Simikins!!! see you don't like it either!!!!!Say hito your cat louis for me!!!!!! Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!

**Magical Princess:** Thanks foryou'rereview- and keep reviewing and it may get even more interesting!!!!!!!

**Parker: **I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing and you'll get more! By the wayI really love your name!!!!!!

**Comeon: **I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner and killing you lol! I'm glad you think it rocks! Thanks for both the reviewsI really appreciate it!!!!!!!

**Sparkling Cherries: **Ah-ha so you don't like Bianca- I wasn't too sure!!!!!!!!!!! One of the MANY reasons i hate her is because she ruins everything!!!!!!!!! I think your funny and laughed when i read your review! You're right- i'm planning to have some risky stuff in here- I hope it surprises you!! Keep reading and reviewing for more! Please and Thankyou!!!!!

**AK8: **I really liked dieing thoughts- it was really beautiful! Especially those last few lines!!!!!! Thanks for the review!!!!!! I've updated now- hope i haven't driven you completely insane! lol!!!!!!!!!!

**Pleeeeease: **I'm sooooooooooo soooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy for not updating sooner- It wasn't because of lack of reviews!!!!!!my floppy disk and drive fdup!!!!!!! It wont happen again as long as you review!! lol

**A/N: Did ya here that folks!!!!!!!!!!! if you're in the mood for some good old crying read AK8's Dieing Thoughts !!!!!!!!!! It made both me and my sister tear up badly!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways without further adieu ps don't forget to review) **

* * *

**Flashbacks and Friends**

Just before the first tear leaked out he orbed to Golden Gate Bridge and broke down completely. He may not have a shield like Wyatt, but he did know how to keep from being sensed.

After a while Leo orbed on to the bridge, right next to Chris. Chris looked up at him; his red, sore eyes open wide. "Leo, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking down and wiping his tears away.

Leo jumped; he hadn't noticed Chris. "Chris? I came here to think. What are you doing here?"

'I need to find a new place to think, this is the one thing I have in common with my dad, great!' but he answered "same, I always used to come here in the future."

"Chris are you OK," Leo asked.

'Hey he actually cares about me, if only he had asked me this question when mom died, but **no** he was too concerned with Wyatt then,' he thought. "I was, um just thinking about Bianca."

"Oh, sorry" Leo said, about to orb out,

'Now there's my dad, don't talk to Chris; just let him suffer in silence.' "Leo, did you want to ask me something?" Chris asked.

"Um yeah, but if this isn't the best time," but Chris gestured for Leo to ask. "Well, the other elders want you to protect another charge, the new innocent that the girls saved." Chris thought 'I'm going to have to get a new charge anyway, and Faith's the best.' He nodded. "Great," Leo exclaimed, "but Chris don't screw this up, she's the head elder's daughter."

Bad memories of Leo teasing Chris, or just being cruel to him and not believing in him **would** have filled Chris's head. If he wasn't too busy thinking of all the good times he'd had with Faith; he was right, she was the best. She always gave him a shoulder to cry on.

Flashback 

"_There you are, everyone's gone crazy looking for you for the past couple of hours. They think Wyatt's got you." Faith said softly as she orbed onto Golden Gate Bridge._

"_Show's how well you guys know me! Shouldn't you have known I'd be here?" Chris muttered._

"_I've known you were safe and here for the past hour and 59 minutes, but I thought you might need some alone time. And under the circumstances you can't blame the others, Chris they're just worried about you." Faith tried to explain, and like she was reading his thoughts she added. "Especially Leo."_

"**_He's_**_ worried about _**_me!_**_ I thought he'd care more about his son, you know the one who's full of pure magic, the twice blessed angel, who might I add just killed an innocent at his own mother's funereal." Chris yelled._

"_Look, he probably just couldn't take the pain plus, you know _**_the thing _**_and no one could save her and he got so pissed off he turned evil," Faith said._

"_You mean pissed off with me, I was the one there, and I couldn't save her." Chris barely whispered._

"_Hey don't OK, you know you can't re-write destiny" Faith yelled._

_Chris hesitated, "I don't care, that stupid book of prophecies might say Wyatt's meant to turn__and **I** need to fight him until I can put him at peace. But…" He was now in tears, "I don't want to fight my brother… he was the best… at all of my basketball games… my first date, everything. He said he'd always be there for me. It's not fair. My mom dies and my brother turns evil all on my fourteenth birthday" _

"_It's ok Chris; I promise you everything is going to be ok." Faith whispered, fighting back tears._

"_How?" Chris screamed, "My mom is dead, because of me, my dad won't even look at me, my brother is evil, my aunts are completely distraught and my grandfather can't even mourn because he's too busy. So _**_please_**_ explain to me how everything is going to be OK!"_

"_I'm here Chris, I will always be here for you, and together we'll make everything OK" whispered Faith._

"_But I'm never going to taste her cooking again, or…or have her try to flatten my hair, or… or tell her that she's too attached to me, and who's going to tell me stories of her past for hours on end after Leo's blown me off again. I'm going to miss her so much." He sobbed, grabbing Faith and burying his head into her shoulder. Her blond curls fell on to his hair as she lay her head on his. _

"_I know exactly what you're going through" Said Faith, who just a year ago had lost her mother figure too." I swear it gets easier, I had you to help me through it, and I promise, you'll have me." she stroked his hair gently and this action had a calming effect on Chris, who stopped crying. She always made everything seem better that was one of the many reasons he loved her. _

End of Flashback

Chris was jolted back to the present, or in his case the past, as a few droplets of water hit him on the head. He decided that, before it poured down with rain, he should orb back to P3.

"Hey," he said to Faith, orbing next to her. She merely nodded in reply. "Look I'm sorry for orbing out on you, I didn't mean to make angry."

"I'm not angry Chris, it's just… I thought we could tell each other anything," She corrected.

"We can. I just… wasn't thinking. Since I've been here, I just got used to the fact that I have no one to talk to, and that I have to hide my emotions." He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you don't have to do that anymore, you have me. I'm here to help." She smiled over at him and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Ok, thanks." He paused but then went on, "the thought of her… you know, it makes me wanna leave."

"You can't leave, remember, we promised we'd make everything right- together…Chris, what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that." Faith began to edge backwards.

"I love you" Chris said walking up to her, she was still scuttling away until she hit the wall.

He stared into her eyes. They were his favourite part of her. Her eyes always reminded him of the autumn- a mixture of browns, greens and even some red. When she got angry, he could always see yellow flicks in them, and when he she was upset- they really did look like puppy dog eyes. Her eyes also held great power. When she had a premonition, they would turn completely black.

she swallowed loudly, "I... I love you too". He kissed her passionately, she held back but soon she let loose, fisting her fingers in his hair. He lifted off her sweater, leaving her in a white tank top and lightly pushed her down on the couch, they kissed again, until she gently kicked him off her. "Chris, you're upset and alone, that's the only reason you want me."

"I need you, I've always needed you, always loved you, you just saw it," but Faith was shaking her head. Chris took her hand and placed it on his heart, empathy wasn't one of her powers, but Chris made her feel like she could do anything. As soon as she touched his heart and felt a warmth come over her body. She sensed Chris's love for her and let out a smile. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and he pulled off her top…

(Sex scene- use your imagination!)

**A/N: Look how easy it is to forget about Bianca and have wild, crazy sex with Faith lol!!!!!!!! I'll update soon but please do review and sorry if it takes time but it should be updated at least once before new years!!!!!!!!! By the way- i have a wierd request;  
When you review could you possibly put where you're from and what the weather's like!!!!!!!!! I know it's odd but i'm just curious- you don't have to though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
e.g I'm from London and the weather sucks! It's cold and wet!!!!!!!!!!!  
****  
Also big up to all linkin park fans- they rule- i love Numb/ encore- getting that album for Christmas!!!! from** **my darling sister who's the best in the whole world, and who _accidently_ messed up the computer. (she's making me write this-literaly!!! she's standing over me with a bat!!!!!!!!!!)**

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Early morning and Elders

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed! I repeat I DO NOT own Charmed! I do however own a few CD's and a bed and my green pillow! But that is all!**

**Ggzthedrewluver: **Thank you hunni! I'm so glad you like it!It's not as good as your stories though!

**Teal-lover:** Thanks alot for your reviews! Yep it's good to get things out of your system! lol! I'm glad you're hooked! lol Keep reading and reviewing!

**Magical Princess:** Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

**Sparkling Cherries:** I'm happy now! and kinda blushing too! lol I'm glad you like the way i capture his emotions! It's because we have this amazing connection! And whenI interviewedDrew he told me everything about his character! and some more!lol! I'm guessing that cuz Bianca's gone half the world are throwing a party! The only thing is- she may not be all gone yet! Read on to find out more!!!! p.s Keep reviewing!

**A/N: Guys!I think you're slacking on the reviews! They motivate me to update more frequently! But it seems when i don't update i get more reviews! hmmmmmmmmmm I wonder what i should be doing! I love all you who did review! lol thanks sooooooo much! But now i have to get five reviews- at least one of which has to be from a non-member of !  
Does that seem really mean and rude! i'm sorry but the reviews don't have to be great- you can tell me what i'm doing wrong! **

**Also I'd just like to say- go to my reviews- click on Ggzdrewluver- pick any of her stories and read! I promise you'll enjoy any of them!**

**

* * *

Early Morning and Elders **

**Next morning **

Chris rolled over in his sleep, tightly wrapped in the sheets; it was the first night in so long where he hadn't had any nightmares.

Leo orbed into in to the room just as Faith was about to walk in, wearing one of Chris's shirts. She saw the orbs and decided to retreat, but she was too late. "Don't worry I know you're there" Leo said as he materialised. He looked furious. "Chris, Chris wake up! Chris NOW!" Leo roared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Faith tried to warn but Leo continued to shake Chris. Chris accidentally raised his hand, as if to wipe Leo off him, but Leo went crashing into the wall.

Chris shot up as the wall banged in. "Wh… what happened?" He yawned. He saw slumped up against the wall and cringed.

Leo got up and glared at Chris. "I can't believe you. She's your charge Chris, the head elder's daughter. I ask you to do me one favour and you screw it up, literally. You could have chosen any other girl to fool around with, why your charge? Why that charge? She's one of the most important charges! This could get you're wings clipped you know."

"Hang on, did my dad send you to **spy **on me. I think I might just be old enough to chose who I **fool around with, **so you can just tell him to go fu…" Faith yelled.

"Faith, you don't want to say anything to get you in trouble. Do you not remember- unspeakable wrath!" Chris said, trying to calm her down. "And Leo, you're one to talk."

"That was different, I loved Piper. I still do!"

"I love Faith, more than you know!" Chris defended.

"Yeah right, you've known her for what- a day." Leo scoffed.

"What?! We're best friends, have been for the last 22 years." Leo had a 'huh' look on his face, "You know Faith's from the future too right?" Chris asked.

"Oh! She is?" Faith nodded slowly at Leo. "Well, I just made a complete fool out of myself." He said quickly.

Leo got ready to orb out when Faith called him back, "LEO wait I'm coming too. I wanna give my father a piece of my mind."

"Dressed like that?" Leo asked; knowing the high elder would disapprove.

Faith nodded and Chris smiled, "Go and get him honey," He said encouragingly. With that, Leo and Faith orbed out.

An hour later, an ecstatic Faith orbed down from _up there. _"Chris you should have been there, I was so good I…" Faith began, but she turned around to find Chris lying on the sofa, with an arrow through him. "Oh my god. What happened?" She said running over to him.

"Dark lighter," Chris gasped, he tried to lift his hand up to point but instead he sent the thing behind Faith stumbling back. She whipped around and saw the dark lighter, with his crossbow ready, about to shoot, she simply sent an energy ball at it, and it exploded. Faith pulled on some trousers and quickly orbed herself and Chris back to the manor. She yelled for the girls but realised they'd all be at work.

Faith didn't want to leave Chris alone but she thought she might have to. "Leo!" She screamed. He came down immediately "Go! Quick, get someone who can pull this thing out," she yelled, he left without saying a word. "It's ok Chris, you're gonna be OK" She cooed as she set him on the couch.

Five minutes later, Leo still hadn't come back. She decided she was going to have to pull the arrow out herself. She tore the bottom of Chris's shirt and wrapped the fabric around her hand (to keep the arrow from cutting her.)

As she began to tug on the arrow, Chris let out an ear-piercing scream. She kissed him quickly and forcefully. As he sunk back down she ripped out the arrow.

Leo orbed in with Piper at that moment, he sped to Chris and began the healing process as Faith and Piper formally introduced themselves, "The girls told me all about you," smiled Piper.

"Um, ladies, we have a problem." Leo called. They walked over and saw exactly what the problem was.

"Why can't you heal him? Try again! Please!" Begged Faith.

"Leo can't heal people he's not meant to," Explained Piper gently.

"No!" Screamed Fait, "I held up my end of the deal; I was always there for you, you can't leave me, I won't let!" She sank down to the floor as tears started spilling down her cheeks.

Chris could hear Faith cry but it sounded like it was form a distance. Now came the worst part of a death or near death experience. When someone whom you loved and lost would come down and give you the it's-not-your-time-to-go-yet speech

"Bianca" He mumbled aloud. Faith heard Chris and squeezed his hand, she understood what was happening.

"Chris it's not your time to go yet, you have to save the future- save everyone," Bianca told him.

"Wyatt's caused me too much pain; I can't go back, I don't want to. HE said aloud again. Leo didn't seem to hear but Piper stopped dead and Faith squeezed his hand even tighter, but Chris couldn't feel anything.

"Please Chris go back, if we're meant to be together we will be."

"NO!" He yelled, "There is no one left to fight for, you're all dead, and I belong with you! The people love are up there" Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing; she dropped his hand letting it hit the floor hard. The thud was like a wake up call, "Faith" he mumbled, but it was too late, she was gone. Leo and Piper walked over to Chris- they both knew what had happened but Leo was going to try to heal him again. Before Leo could even crouch down, the wound healed automatically. Chris shot up, "Faith," he mumbled as he looked around the room, "Oh crap!"

**A/N: So you read what i said before! Five reviews for each chapter- one non member at least!  
Sorry if i seem mean! but i just think that if you don't review- i'm doing something wrong!**

**I also loved the whole question thing so i've got another one! You don't have to answer and don't let it stop you from reviewing!**

**_What was the last thing you ate before writting your review?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

**Remember to review! How could you forget with me breathing down your neck! lol**


	6. fights and fuckers

**A/n: Okay okay, i know i suck monkey ass for not updating but my computer basically sucks!**

**I've fixed it so i swear i'll update more often, because i've written loads! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, i'm lifting that stupid review rule i made- sorry bout that! but still even if you aren't a member, review! **

**GgztheDrewluver: i think i've said everything i can to you so! Thanks for your review hun! luv ya**

**charmedlover14: thanks so much for your review, sorry i didn't update soon**

**crazygirl: I know, Bianca messes everything up, oh well keep reading and reviewing- thankx**

**phoebex15: Thankyou sooooooo much! I'm glad you love it! See how i make Bainca out to be such a bitch, it's like a gift! lol**

**Sparkling Cherries: I like my random wierd questions, and i have another one too! ha! and i haven't got lost my mind... i'm just saying watch out because Bianca might 'guest star' lol! **

**shadowhisper: cool new name! i like it loads! lol You were right about my review thing! I like the bit where Leo goes flying through the wall too! lol **

**Charlotte Fuller: Oh no not you again, i think we've spoken(fought) enough today!lol I'm only kidding, i love chatin to you! Thank you for your review! I love your story too! **

**ChrisBianca: Haha, yeh i'm a Bainca hater but i'll put her with Chris! lol! Thanks for your review and don't worry about not reviewing before- review when you can! **

**Sim: Damnit... write proper reviews! but thanks anyway! chat2 u soon! Luv ya byotch (this is me making fun of your stupid word- if u didn't realise) **

_Fights and Fuckers_

He orbed onto Golden Gate Bridge to see Faith sitting across a beam. "Oh, you're alive, so what bought you back in the end!" she said sarcastically, fighting to hold back tears.

"You did" he approached her cautiously, wondering whether he was going to be thrown off the bridge.

"So it just took you that long to realise I was there, huh."

"Never, I just, I guess I take you for granted sometimes, I always expect you to be where I am, so where ever I go you'll go too. Not that you follow me around all the time…or stalk me, just because, you know, you're always there for me when I need you. That's why I love you." Chris said gently.

"I wish you weren't such a charmer." Faith said as she started to cheer up.

"I can't help it it's in my blood. Does that mean you forgive me?"

"We'll see, you still have a lot of making up to do!"

"A challenge, I love challenges, especially ones which end in you and I making up!" Chris joked expecting to see a smile on Faith's face. But when he looked over at her she had already been absorbed into a premonition. When she came out of it she looked over at Chris, she sighed and orbed the two of them out. "Where are, wait, I know this place, but why are we here?" She led him into an alleyway where about ten or so demons were surrounding a figure, ready to attack. "Oh my god! What the hell?" Chris yelled.

"Yep, that was my premonition, it looks like Wyatt's trying to kill her in the past." Faith sighed and starred at the small, confused 5 year old. Her and Chris both orbed into the centre and immediately began to kick ass.

"Get Bianca out of here" Chris yelled. Faith sped over to the little girl but she backed away, straight into a demon. He smiled maliciously. Chris TKd the demon back and it growled in pain.

"He really does love you," she whispered as she picked up Bianca and hid her in a corner. She turned to help Chris and smiled he had just high kicked a demon, he turned around and blew up the demon behind him. As a demon lunged at him, he turned invisible, Suddenly the demon was on the floor and Chris reappeared, pinning him down 'Such a waste of power,' she thought, referring to when he had had his powers bound. She ran in and started bashing up some demons. After half an hour of kicks, punches, weird flying objects, blown up or dead demons and many, many bruises there was only one demon left.

"I'll take this one," Chris offered. The demon blew up, but it decided to leave a parting gift behind. The explosion cleared up but the demon, who seemed to have lime green blood and guts, had left its insides all over Chris and Faith.

Faith took a deep breath. "This shit is never gonna come out of my hair." She glared at Chris

"This isn't earning me any brownie points is it," Chris grimaced. Faith shook her head vigorously pulling goo of her self and dumping it on the ground. They went to go and get Bianca. She was in her hiding place whimpering to herself.

"Hey there" said Faith sweetly, with a big, fake smile on her face.

"Go away. Or I'll… I'll hurt you." Bianca cried.

"Yeah, you do look quite powerful," Faith said, not sarcastically, but more seriously, like you say to small children. "But we're not gonna hurt you, OK, we just wanna help."

"I'll get my mom on you, she's real powerful. She'll kill you." Shrieked Bianca, pointing at Faith.

"What about him?" Faith asked angrily pointing to Chris.

"I like him, HE saved me" Bianca said annoyingly.

"Fine," Faith sighed swapping places with Chris, "go talk to your bitch" She glared.

"I see someone's jealous" Chris laughed "And don't call her that." He said angrily.

"I'm covered in crap, my new boyfriend is still in love with his dead fiancée and the child form of that same fiancée is treating me like a piece of shit, which she stepped on, not like someone who just helped save her life. I think I should be able to call her a bitch."

Chris's eyes opened wide 'God what's up with her, she's being really moody, even for Faith' he thought.' "Let's just get Bianca home, and I do love you, more than anyone else." He went to go and kiss her but she moved her head out of the way, then pulled some goo of Chris's face. They laughed and Chris picked up Bianca. He orbed them into her apartment where her mother was sitting down sobbing.

As the orbs appeared she straightened up and conjured up a knife, as soon as the orbs materialised she pointed the knife at Faith's throat. "Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"Things just never seem to change, your family will always pick on me." Faith huffed.

Chris TKd an athame from the floor into his hands and pointed it behind Bianca's head. "Let her go" Chris said

"You're not going to hurt her, she's just a kid." Lynn said emotionlessly.

"You don't know me very well, you hurt Faith and I will do ANYTHING to make your life hell!" Chris growled fiercely.

Faith smiled but shortly after Lynn pushed her onto the wall. Lynn was about to speak when Faith walked over to her and punched her in the nose. "I don't usually do that, but I've been feeling kinda off today, so I wouldn't piss me off any further." She said harshly.

Chris handed Bianca to Lynn. "Take good care of her" He said softly. He abruptly turned to leave. "Let's go home" he took Faith around the waist and expected to be lifted into orbs, but they never came. Faith tried, but she couldn't orb either.

"What, why can't we … You know what, we'll figure it out later. A walk might do us some good, sort out some issues." Faith groaned.

**A/n: Okay... i know, short update, but i'll update again either today or tommorow! promise!**

**So on with my random question... um... What's your favourite cereal! **

**So don't forget to review! **


	7. Mind reading and meetings

**A/n: See, how good am I, I updated straight away!**

**Charmedlover14: Thanks for reviewing so soon!**

**Sparkling Cherries: Short but sweet!lol Thanx**

**Charlotte Fuller: Thankyou for your little out burst! I liked it loads! lol! oh and for the record it says in your name that you have Drew, leaving Chris for me! hahaha!**

**GgztheDrewluver: Thankyou huni for the review...yeh u babble loads lol! but so do i !lol ! Um oh yeah! glad u lyk Faith! and wow- u seem to hate Bianca more then me! and that's saying something! lol! **

**ChrisBianca:Firstly, Bianca's an annoying kid, and Faith was trying to be nice! Secondly,not every one hates her, thirdly about Faith being pregant, that's not necessarily the case, she might just have PMS! lol! Keep reviewing! and thanks, by the way... because you like Bianca so much but you still read my fic!**

_Mind reading and meetings_

They had spent fifteen minutes in silence, walking along the deserted pathway. The last thing Chris had said was, "Let's take the long way, less chance of getting noticed." However he regretted that decision. There were three things that could take his mind off almost anything, His Grandpa, Faith and the BoS. Since his grandpa wasn't there and he was trying to get Faith out of his mind the BoS would have to do.

Faith really wanted to break the silence; it wasn't unusual, silence between Faith and Chris, they didn't need to speak to understand each other, but this was different, this was odd.

Faith remembered the boring meetings the council of magic held (a group of the remaining magical creatures that were against Wyatt that Chris's grandfather ran.) Faith and Chris had to attend every meeting because they were 'the most powerful beings left, after Wyatt.' They'd cast a mind reading spell just so they could communicate with each other.

Flashback

"_Hurry up Chris, cast the damn spell" Faith whispered._

"_But what about personal gain," Chris replied._

"_You're worried about personal gain now, what about when I conjured you that new flying car you wanted. Plus it's not personal gain; we'll die of boredom, then who'll save the world."_

_Chris smiled, "I need that car to get around without being traced, and the extra features are only to motivate me. _

_Give me you're hand. _

_Forces above, we call to thee_

_Let her hear the thoughts of me_

_And in reply I hear her too_

_This gift, entitle us to do._

_Ps no personal gain" he added._

_They left the kitchen and took their usual seats opposite each other. 'Oh who's that, he's new' Faith thought._

'_A new representative for the oracles,' Chris replied._

' _He's so hot' _

'_Faith, he is not, I mean what does he have that I don't, huh?'_

'_Well let's see, I'm guessing he doesn't rudely barge into people thoughts' she sent back, 'oh and that NICE ASS!'' _

_Chris glared at Faith from the other side of the table. She gave him a 'what' look. 'It was you're idea to cast the damn spell, and how many numbers has he got in his black book?' Chris thought clearly jealous. _

'_Aw, is little Chrissie jealous' Faith thought mocking the guy of her dreams. _

'_Do you want a boyfriend for much longer, or do I need to dump you' _

'_Well I could use a change' Faith thought. They silently laughed. 'I love you really! Forever and always.' she finished sweetly._

'_Forever and always' Chris replied._

"_Enough" a new voice yelled. It was the representative for the empaths. She was a cranky old lady, Miss Galiger in her mid sixties _

'_What does that bitch want' Chris thought. Faith laughed, but looked up and all of a sudden things didn't seem so funny. Miss Galiger looked appalled._

"_What type of spell did you two cast now" She screamed._

'_Oh shit, she's an empath, of course she knows what's going on.' Faith thought._

"_What language, You know Victor you would do to teach these children some manners, swearing, doing mind spells, what next, sex, uh!" she huffed_

_Faith and Chris exchanged looks; 'to late for that last one' they both thought loudly, Miss Galiger looked disgusted._

"_For your information, Chris and I aren't kids, and if it wasn't for us you'd all be dead. If these meetings weren't so boring, maybe we wouldn't have to use these, mind games."_

"_These meeting are held to save the world. You'd have known that if you had been listening." The new oracle said._

"_If we want to save the world we should be out fighting, instead of talking about plans in a nice cosy apartment. And Chris, of course I prefer you to this idiot," She said glaring at the new comer. _

"_Youth" Miss Galiger muttered._

"_Oh will you please shut up, ever since Aunt Phoebe died you've been trying to take over. You will never be as good as her, get that through your thick head, and stop bossing me around, you ARE NOT my Aunt" Chris yelled, at the top of his voice, he had wanted to say that since Phoebe's funeral a year ago, but there was plenty more. Before it all blurted out Chris orbed away. _

"_Chris, wait" Yelled Faith but it was too late. "Now look what you did." _

_At that moment the front door opened. A very pregnant Paige walked in, her arms full of shopping bags. "What did I miss?" She asked. Faith sighed and orbed out._

End of Flashback

**A/N: Next wierd question: Favourite ice-cream? I have a thing with food, every time i write i get hungry, lol!**


	8. Mother and Morality

**A/n: Sorry, i know it took long to update!**

**Sparkling Cherries: **Thank you for the review, your idea got me thinking... and i have now found a good home for it, it's quite far away, but it does come! Please if you have any suggestions for more then give them to me, i have quite a few more chapters already writen, but i could use some more!

**ChrisBianca: **I'm sorry there is no Bianca and Chris but hey, you're lucky enough to get Faith! Lucky you! Keep reading, and reviewing!

**Charlotte Fuller: **I have not spoken to you for ages, but anyway... I'm glad you like the convo's between Chris and Faith, there will be loads more... so stay tuned! Thankyou sooooooo much for reviewing!

**Magical Princess: **Thank you for the review,I really apreciate it. I love baskin robbins too!

**Candlewick866:** Firstly, how many times do i have to have this convo, Chris is mine, **mine! **Secondly, That is completely true, 'anyone who claims to be totally sane is either lieing or not very bright' I have never actually said i am completely sane! Therefore i am NOT stupid! No matter what anyone might say! Thirdly, I am not going ot call the cops, in fact i know this really great, cold place where the bodies don't stink up the place! Review again and i'll give you the ad! Fourthly, Hell yes there will be more Bianca bashing...i HATE that BITCH! And finally, fifthly and most importantly, thankyou so much for reviewing and please do it again!

**alienangel19852003: **Thankyou for your review and do keep reading! but it's not as great as your story!

**A/n: Ok guys i haven't done this for a while, so instead i have two: Two Great stories i recomend! Firstly, _Charlotte Fuller's_, infact read any of them, they are all good, and NO no one stole anyone's idea of Faith or story! lol, it's just like the saying, great minds think alike! And also read _Dreamlover,_ by _alienangel19852003_! It's soooooo funny!**

**Anyways, on with the show! **

**

* * *

****(Mothers and Morality)**

Faith quietly laughed to herself. "What?" Chris asked

"Nothing, I just wish I could read your mind" faith said randomly.

"You're thinking of the time I yelled at Miss Galiger, right?"

"Yeah, we've had some good times." Faith replied.

"Too bad to let it be ruined by a stupid mistake." Chris muttered.

"You know what Chris, I'm sorry, I mean you were engaged to her, of course you still love her, and miss her, and want to be with her."

"You are so damn stubborn, once you get an idea in you're head, you can't get it out. I LOVE YOU! And I want to be with YOU; not Bianca, not anyone else, just YOU." Chris tried to convince Faith. He could see it wasn't working. "Forever and always." He added simply

"How do you always know what to say?" Faith asked

"It just comes, because I love you!" He answered. Faith smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

Suddenly, they were pulled into orbs and landed in the Manor kitchen. "Did you?" Faith asked, "Feel a pull from your stomach, like _it _was orbing you."

"No" Chris said shaking his head, "I just felt like someone was orbing me out."

They were both trying to figure out what happened, when Piper walked in. "What are you both doing standing in my kitchen covered in muck?"

"You think this is bad, when we vanquished the nameless thing in the future; now that was bad." Chris laughed.

"I'm glad you two are back together" smiled Piper; her eyes darted to their hands held tightly in each other's grip.

"So am I," Said Faith quietly, "Chris, maybe we should check the book, to see if it recognises any of the demons we vanquished."

"Yeah, but perhaps we should have a quick shower first. I'll race-orb you to P3!" Chris said excitedly. But as soon as he had finished the sentence Faith orbed out. "Hey no fair cheat!" he yelled.

Piper laughed to herself before she headed back to the living room and flopped down on the couch and flicked through the TV. She herd three loud beeps and realised her popcorn was done, that's why she was in the kitchen.

She came back with a huge bowl in her arms, andsettled down.

She couldn't help but think about what Chris had said earlier 'Wyatt's caused me too much pain.' What did he mean about that? Piper knew the only thing to do was ask Chris. She would get up when The Osborne's finished, but sometime during laughing at the dysfunction and watching a toothpaste advert she fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile up in the attic Faith and Chris were cuddling on the small couch, with the heavy book of Shadows lying on Faith's lap, who was lying in Chris's lap.

She would read out passage about demons, and Chris would kiss her passionately 'was itwrong that his girlfriend reading his family heritage, abook on demons and warlocks,turned him on!' he thought to himself.

"The**Spermy**demon?" Faith asked half laughing, "I don't even wanna read the discription!"

"I do!" Chris said as she pushed her head slightly out of the way to read the book. He read out"This demon attacks beautiful women, named Faith, but was killed by the legendary Chris. Chris put up a huge fight and eventually killed the demon. He then liftedFaithaway and they fu..."

Faithgasped. "CHRIS" She laughed. "It doesNOT say that!"

"No, it doesn't, but we can always make that happen!"

Fiath gigled to herself and then replied, "You'd have to fight this demon and kill it, without my help for that to happen."

Chris skimmed the page and let out a low whistle, "I don't think you're worth this; it has no known vanquishing spell or potion, it lashes out with bunring...ohI see why it's called that now." Chris wrinkled his nose in dismay and reached over to turn the page of the book. As he bought his hand back he brushed away Faith's hair off her neck he leaned in, she thought he was about to kiss her, but...

"OUCH!" She screamed, jumping up,"oh my god Chris, you bit me." Chris laughed sheepishly to himself.

"Sorry,I couldn't resist, you just looked so, so... edible. Ok i'm sorry, I wont do it again, it just, i think your perfume is making me horny...really horny." Chris sighed.

"Chris," Faith said in the most horrified voice she could muster. Chris noticed and jumped up and ran towards her side, "Chris,I borrowed that perfume from Phoebe." Faith finished.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww, oh that's nasty," He said jumping up and down wipping his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh my... why would you do that? Why?" He yelled. "Water... I need water" He gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey, breathe, I was just getting you back for before ok. Calm down, this is my perfume, that you got me whenI turned 20, remeber!"

"Hahaha, That's so funny- NOT!" He said sacastically, calming down. Then Chris remebered now, "that was one killer party!"

Faith laughed remeberingtoo, "Yeah, and i smelt**good!**"

"Now that that scares over, lets go back to..."Chris started.

"Yeah baby," Faith whispered seductively.

Chris smiled, not a horny smile, but more of an embarrassed one, "I meant we should get back to work... your joke kinda turned me **off!**"

"Yeah, that's what I meant too" Faith laugh. Chris fell back onto the couch and Faith jumped onto him. He gasped in pain. "Sorry" She said emotionlessly.

'That's the cost when you refuse sex' thought Chris to himself.

They soon got back to reading the book laughing at various demons again.

A few hours later Faith yawned "Oh, I remember killing that demon, like five times" Faith realised.

Chris gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You are so cute!" she glared at him.

"And remember that one! When we killed that one you got your power of invisibility!" Faith laughed.

Chris pushed Faith up, "Hey honey, I'm just going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll conjure you something" Faith smiled sleepily.

"NO" He replied quickly, "Personal gain," he whispered as if someone was listening in. "Plus, I want to go and check on Piper." He said returning to his original voice.

"Don't you mean mom?" AskedFaith.

"No," replied Chris,seriously, "She's not my mom, she's my charge, my mom died years ago." And with thathe orbedout.

He orbed back into the living room. Piper was asleep andtheTV was glaring in the darkened room. Chrisflicked the TV off and lay a blanket over Piper.

For a few seconds he remained, staring ather, thinking of all the good times they had, thinking of the time hehad first seen her, eight years after she died.The words she'd said, the dress she had been wearing, her hair, pulled back in a tight bun, making her look even more momish.

Bianca had sugested he payher a small visit before he was due to really seeher when the titans arrived. But he hadn't, he couldn't, even thoughhe came close. He would sneak in the club, to catch ajust a quick peek, but every time he had gotten close, everytime he saw a short lady with brown, long hair, he had tunred away and left. So the first time he had seen her in eight years was when she walked through the door and said "Oh! My god tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige!"

Piper stirred in her sleep and Chris was shocked back to reality. He edged back andran upstairs, completely forgetting his hunger. As he entered the room he saw Faith, fast asleep on the couch, the book of shadow lying open on her chest. He moved the book andlifted her head up, he crawled underneath and gently set her head down on his chest. He just sat there for a few hours, watching her sleep.

He didn't realise he was slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

Flashback 

"_They are just so perfect for each other, meant to be, just like us." Piper said as she watched her son play with the next door neighbour in the Halliwell's back yard. "I'm glad you could make it by the way." She said in a suddenly harsh tone._

"_What do you mean you're 'glad I could make it' I wouldn't miss this for the world." Leo replied._

"_That's what you said about his last birthday, but you were still called off later. You never miss any of Wyatt's special events. Chris is only four now, but soon he's gonna start realising that you're not always there for him." Piper continued trying to keep her voice as low as possible._

"_Are you saying I'm playing favourites with Wyatt, because if you are you're completely off base. I have no control of when the Elders call me."_

"_Yeah well. you're working so hard, it's like you're an elder yourself." Piper said, behind her, Leo's eyes widened, 'She knew. No she was joking, but he had to tell her- today.'_

_By now a four-year-old Chris had sensed something was up. His mom and dad were fighting, again. Every time they fought two words were bound to come up The Elders, and his name- Chris. He didn't want to hear anymore, he pulled Faith: his next door neighbour, and so far only friend, away. And the snuck into their hideout, a small hole at the bottom of the rose bush._

"_Can I tell you a secret, and you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, it's about my dad," Chris whispered._

"_Ok" said Faith holding up her hand to show she promised, but Chris didn't look ready to tell, "Fine, we'll do the special shake." Faith licked her pinkie (little finger) and touched Chris's nose, as Chris did the same. Then she took her hand back and spat on it and shook hands with Chris' spit covered hand. They both then wiped their hands on each other's leg._

"_Um I think dad likes Wyatt more then me" _

"_At least you have a dad, and a brother, I don't have either." Faith moaned._

"_When we get married, you can share my dad, and brother, if you want to" Chris blushed._

"_Ok" Faith, said. "Chris, who's that behind you," she whispered as they crawled out of the hole._

_Chris turned around and shrugged his shoulders. That's when he saw it, bright red eyes, and terrifying teeth. Faith screamed, Chris went in front of her and moved his arms into a punching position, he had seen his ant Phoebe do it a million times, the demon laughed and conjured a fireball. Chris and Faith screamed, but Piper and Leo were to busy arguing to hear. _

_Suddenly Wyatt orbed down in front of Chris. "Leave my brother alone!" he yelled. He glared at the demon and it soon irrupted into flames. Wyatt turned around and stared at Chris, "are you ok?" he asked. Chris gulped and nodded, "Good" said Wyatt as he pulled his brother into a hug. "And Peyton, how are you?" He asked._

"_Why won't you call me Faith? You know Peyton's my middle name," Faith asked._

"_Because, Peyton begins with P, like the power of three, plus, I like it better." Wyatt replied._

_By now Piper and Leo had come running, "Oh sweetie" she said lifting Chris up into the air. Leo ruffled Wyatt's hair and then bent down, he healed Faith, just to check she was OK. Piper put Chris down and picked up Faith, Leo checked over Chris, "Hey buddy, you're gonna the chicken pox real soon" He laughed._

"_The what, mommy… am I gonna die?" He asked, almost in tears._

"_No, but you'll feel itchy, that's all" Smiled Piper. Chris didn't look very convinced. Leo picked him up and Wyatt held Piper's free hand. "Let's go inside, I made cinnamon buns, you're favourite." Chris smiled, but Faith screwed up her nose._

"_Yuck" Faith moaned. _

"_Don't worry, I made chocolate ones just for you." Piper smiled as Faith pulled her arms around her. "By the way, you're Aunt Phoebe's here." _

_It was Chris' turn to wrinkle his nose in dismay. "I love her so much, but do I have to get a kiss from her? They are all slobbery and wet!" _

"_Yes Chris, of course. It's you're fourth birthday so you have to." Piper teased._

"_Luckily for me it's not my birthday!" Wyatt laughed as he let go of his mother's hand and ran into the house._

End of Flashback

"Hey guys, wake up" Phoebe whispered as she pushed Chris and Faith up. "C'mon it's midday and Piper made cinnamon buns your favourite Chris." Chris smiled, his eyes still closed; but Faith groaned. "Don't worry, I told her to make chocolate ones for you." Phoebe laughed. Faith pushed Chris off of her, which forced him to open his eyes.

He stared at Phoebe, rubbed his eyes and starred at her again. Suddenly alarmed, Chris jumped up and whispered, "Phoebe! How do you know that cinnamon buns are my favourite, and chocolate ones are Faith's?"

"Don't you mean Aunt Phoebe" phoebe said as she quickly power walked out of the room and sped down stairs.

**A/n: What d'ya think; cute huh! Don't forget to review...that is if you want more!  
****Strange question of today:****What's your favourite film? mines Armegeddom!**


	9. Phoebe and Patronising

**A/n: Ok i'm guessing y'all hate me right now! I really wanted to update but my computer was out of commision!I know I've used that one before but what can i say, i have a really crappy computer! **

**DrewFullerFanLife:** Thanks sooooooooo much for your review and i hope you keep reading...and reviewing!

**Ggzthedrewluver:** Yes you're right as usual! I should be updating more! I'm glad you like the chemistry going on, and the flashback! There should be more of that to come!

**Fire Gazer:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think it's cute! Phoebe basically had a premonition of the same flashback Chris was having!

**Sparkling Cherries:** I'm really glad you thought it was cute! I have a talent of making cute things perverse! I AM JOKING- before you call the cops! I liked the Spermy Demon thing too!

**CharmingPiper:** I'm glad you like it and it feels real! Keep reading... and reviewing- Thankyou!

**Phoebe and Patronising**

Chris orbed onto the bottom of the attic stairs just as Phoebe was running down them. She went crashing into Chris and they both went flying down to the bottom of the stairs. Phoebe helped him up, and even before she could ask if he was alright, Chris butt in. "Whoo, wait, what do **you **mean, you're not my aunt, that's crazy, and impossible"

"Really, why is that so impossible? I mean you have Prue's old power, you look like Piper, you definitely have the Halliwell temper, you're half witch, half white lighter, and you have Leo's eyes." Phoebe yelled back.

"Hey, can you please keep it down?" Chris begged.

"Why, if it's not true, then shouldn't I be able to yell all I want?" Phoebe argued.

"Look, ok, Telekinesis is a common power, I don't look like Piper, and I so do not have the Halliwell temper and I've never yelled at you guys, that badly. Faith is half witch, half white lighter, and she **can't** be related to me, cause that is so gross, there are other white lighter-witch couple you know. Oh and for the record my eyes are so much nicer than Leo's" Chris whispered

"You are so much like Prue, your temper, your obsession to defeat all evil, your powers, and she wouldn't admit to looking like our mom either."

"Piper is not my mom, my mom is **dead!**" Chris yelled, so loudly Phoebe had to step back.

"Chris, honey, its ok, I know, I had a premonition. We'll talk later, go get ready for breakfast." Phoebe cooed.

"Just don't tell anyone, please." Chris pleaded.

"What makes you think I haven't told anyone, you know I can't keep a secret!" Joked Phoebe,

But Chris didn't take it as a joke. "What! Phoebe, this is going to change the whole future, how could you. I can't face her, she… she… what do I say to her."

"Chris, it's ok, Phoebe was joking, she hasn't and won't tell anyone." Faith said trying to calm him down, "Let's go," She said, taking his hand, but he pulled away, so he could give his aunt a hug. Phoebe smiled and was about to start talking when Chris orbed out, he did not want to listen to her baby talk him.

Later on that day, after Faith and Chris got dressed they orbed back to the manor. They helped themselves to some food and Piper remembered, "Faith, you're dad wants to speak to you, Leo's been looking everywhere for you."

"What, no, I do not want to deal with him right now." Faith moaned.

"You never finished telling me what happened with that." Chris said, it wasn't obvious by her looks but she had quite the temper.

"It was so cool, I was just like, you don't own me, and then he's like, you're my daughter, and I'm like you stopped being my father the day you left me!" Faith said very excitedly

"That's my baby," Chris smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Yeah, but the only thing is, um he **really **hatesyou now, he **thinks you're a bad influence. **But I still love you" She said hugging him. Chris however, looked terrified, "Don't worry, I'll protect you" she added, without looking up.

"That is so cute, can you just hold that pose while I get my camera?" Phoebe asked.

"No!" Both Chris and Faith yelled in unison.

"But we can't miss this. You two are just so cute." Phoebe made a motion in the air behind the sister's, which looked as if she was going to eat Chris.

"Phoebe, can I have a word, outside, in private please!" Chris said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

Phoebe misinterpreted the fake smile for a real smile, "Sure sweetie," she said pinching his cheeks. Chris, clearly pissed off lightly TKd Phoebe's hand off of him and led the way out of the kitchen. Piper and Paige exchanged odd looks, and then looked at Faith, who smiled and backed out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to blow my cover" Chris whispered angrily.

"Now, now Chris, language!" Phoebe scolded.

"Oh my god! I'm 22 not 2!" Chris yelled. "I wish Aunt Paige had found me out instead, she wouldn't treat me like a baby!" he muttered.

"So you want bad ass bitch Phoebe, fine. Why the hell aren't I allowed to tell my sisters who you really are?" Phoebe quizzed.

"Because, you just can't. That's why not. Listen, you know when you guys went back to the past, with Aunt Prue, to the time just before you were born, and you couldn't tell anyone who you were. It can really badly screw up history." Chris answered.

"Oh don't worry Chris, I promise, now I know how annoying you're grown up self is, I still won't play favourites with Wyatt." Joked Phoebe, but she said it in a severe tone. Faith cracked up.

"Ow, I like mushy Phoebe better." Chris whined.

"Good!" She said as she pulled him into a tight grip. "So, when should I expect my little nephew then?" Phoebe asked, a huge smile, on her face.

"Oh," Chris paused to think for a second, "in about a year now" he replied.

Phoebe's face fell and she gasped, "A year, Chris that means you have to be conceived- in two months – and you're parents are no longer together!"

**A/n: What are you thinking of right now!- That's my weird question for today!**


	10. Drunks and Damzels

**A/n: I just wanna say i know how much i suck for not updating for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long- i really really feel guilty and i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! i swear I'm gonna get better- it's just you know exams and stuff! lol!**

**To my amazing reviewers:**

**Teranika Meneldil: Thankyou for your review- if you just skim down to my next A/n it has an explanation of the whole Phoebe/ Chris thing! may i just add...yay you never liked Bianca- i never liked her either, as you can probably tell from reading this fic! lol! keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sparkling Cherries: yeh, i know that chapter was short but i'm still glad you like the Faith and Chris thing! i really am trying to keep the others in character! lol! Thanks sooooooooooo much for all your reviews!**

**DrewFullerFanLife: i hope your mum is ok! i remember when my dad went in! it was soooo nerve racking! thanks soooooo much for your review!**

**GgztheDrewLover: Thanks for your review huni! and critizism is good! the sisters would have asked questions if their had been more time or i continued straight after i left off but there was no time for them to ask because phoebe, chirs and faith left too soon! i hope thats a good enough reason! lol **

**FrostyRose: I was jumping too! that might have been because i forgot to take my medication! lol I am joking! Thanks for your review! I'm really really really glad you "luv it!" keep reviewing!**

**A/n: I thought i had made it obvious- phoebe found out about Chris's identity because she got a premonition of the same flashback Chris was having! it made more sense in my head!**

**drunks and damsels**

**Aweek later- P3**

Faith and Chris were very comfortable. They were on the couch in P3, making out. Chris was just about to pull of her top when she stopped him. "What?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, cause I do, it's just I don't feel very well." She practically whispered.

"Let me guess, headache?" Chris asked slyly.

"No, it's more of a stomach ache, actually." She answered, "but hey, why don't we go outside, into the club, party a little bit. I just really don't feel like sex. It's not you though, believe me!"

Chris glared at her, but Faith knew how to get her way with him, "I'm sorry honey," she said as she pulled her cutest, biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no you don't, not the puppy dog eyes, you know I'm under you're spell with those eyes- figurativly speaking of course!"

Faith laughed, "Yeah that's what you think- Chris you should know this by now- you're always under my spell! Now lets go baby- then I can get you drunk and you'll really do what I command."

"What's the point- you're _not in the mood _remember!" He moaned.

Faith again laughed, it was a laugh that would make all guys become like putty in her hands- especially Chris! "You have more uses then just sex Chris, come out with me and i might just show you a few of them!" She said in a sexy voice, she didn't even need to try to be sexy- it just came.

"Okay" he said, his voice slightly shakey from the effect his girlfriend was having him, he clutched her hand and led her out into the club. They smiled and sat down at the bar.

"What will it be, cutie?" The female bar tender said as she bent down, to show of **a lot **of cleavage.

"Um," he glanced at Faith, "I'll have a tequila shot. Thanks!"

"Hey, go Chris." Faith cheered.

"Well I need to get really drunk for you to you know, plus I'm hoping that you'll follow suit, then, I can get you drunk." He laughed. "Oh yeah, and I need to get my parents off my mind."

"Well, well, well. It can't be. Oh my god, it is, Chris, laughing, and drinking!" Phoebe chuckled.

"So, what do **you** want?" The Bartender asked Faith, slightly bitchyly

"I'll just have a sparkling water" She answered politely.

"Light weights!" muttered the bar tender.

"Geez, who stuffed a pin up her ass." Whispered Faith.

As she delivered the drink Chris asked "What do I owe you?"

She smiled and twirled her hair, and bent down again, "How could I charge such a **angel **like you!"

"Oh, I'm no angel," Chris replied innocently.

"No, you're **clearly** not!" She said sexily. "So do you have a name? Or do I just call you by your phone number."

"His name is Chris, You can call him Chris!" Faith said angrily.

"And what's you're name?" quizzed Chris

"I'm Amy, and interested." She added, but Phoebe ended up shooing her away, before Faith blew a gasket.

"She seems nice," Chris said.

Faith glared at him. "And you seem like clueless idiot. She clearly likes you, as in you know, I'll flash my huge breasts at you and hope you jump into my size 2 pants."

"What do you mean, you're that size, right? And anyway, the only persons pants I want to jump into are yours." He looked down at her tight black jeans, "but I don't think I'll fit."

"Oh, that's just gross." Phoebe gagged.

"Well Phoebe, we've been going out for a week, we're in love, both six years over the legal age, and Chris here, has been engaged, so that wouldn't be the first time either of us has jumped into anyone's pants. Oh and don't forget, Chris's girlfriend was six years older then him." Said Faith.

"Six years, Chris, what would you're mother say!" Phoebe scolded. "So, have you had **the talk**?" She continued.

"Yes, Bianca gave it to him." Faith teased.

"Ha, ha" Chris 'laughed' "and I don't need the talk, I know what I'm doing, been doing it for long enough." Chris said.

"You know exactly what a good aunt wants to hear." Said Phoebe sarcastically.

"Anyway, she is totally flirting with you, and you're flirting back, so STOP." Faith explained.

"Maybe, she just doesn't know we're going out." Chris said quietly. Faith gave him a funny look, she understood what he was saying, it was just his tone that surprised her. "So I think we should show her," he didn't even give Faith a chance to process what he said, he just pulled her into a huge kiss.

All of the girls who had been sitting around the bar sighed and turned away, and the table behind Faith and Chris, that just seconds ago had been congested with guys, trying to catch the rear of the beautiful, and what they thought, single girl, had began to disperse.

However only Phoebe had noticed the change in crowd, she smiled, thinking how lucky they both were to have each other, she remembered the feeling- when she was with Cole.

"Let's go dance" Chris said as he pulled Faith off her stool, "coming Phoebe?" He asked, but she shook her head, he shrugged and quickly downed his drink.

After a couple of hours of dancing, Faith decided to quit. "C'mon honey, you can't quit now, please." Chris pleaded

"Listen, baby, why don't you keep dancing ok, I would love to, but I haven't been drinking, you have. Now just remember, I am still your girlfriend, so all the girls dancing around you, have to be at least three metres away, in fact, guys too," she joked.

"Ok, but no matter what I love you Bianca." Chris joked.

"Ha, ha Chris! Very funny, see you don't always have to work and be a complete boffin do you! And just keep in mind- you are very drunk, I could kick your ass back to the future." She smiled and kissed him again.

But Chris frowned, "I'm… not… that… drunk," He said in between hiccups. "That girl over there, now she's drunk!" He laughed as they looked over at a girl who was surrounded by a group pf drooling men. "Wow, she's hot!" He added.

"Hey those guys are my fans," she whined, "Anyways, you go have fun." She said as she walked over where Phoebe sat. "You Ok?" She asked, as she saw Phoebe almost in tears.

"That's my nephew." She replied with a small smile, "He's all grown up and… hey, wow he really should not be doing **that**!" Phoebe exclaimed as she looked over.

"Wow, he has had a lot to drink," she said looking at the three empty beer bottles and the four empty shot glasses. She then looked over in Phoebe's direction and actually laughed, "as long as their mouths don't go anywhere near each other, they're fine!" She got up as she decided to go and join her boyfriend, before he got too close to another someone. When she was intercepted by a group of guys.

"Hey there, good looking," one of them said.

"How you doing, beautiful!" another one smiled.

"So, lets go outside and have a little fun!" A third guy laughed.

"Listen guys, I'm flattered, I really am, but I'm not interested. I'm already taken. Plus, I'm really not into the whole group thing!" Faith replied.

"Firstly, it looks like your _boyfriend_ is having a lot of fun with out you! And secondly, I wasn't asking!" The third guy growled as he grabbed Faith by the arm and covered her mouth.

The fast movement took her by surprise, just enough so that the three brawny men could quickly pull her outside! "Hey get off me!" She yelled as she bit the guys finger.

"Ow, you'll pay for that!" the same guy yelled as he squeezed her arm even tighter.

She was about to punch him and get free, when a deep manly voice yelled "Unhand her you fiend!"

"Chris, sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Saving you, my damsel in distress!" He replied in that same fake, tough-guy accent.

"So drunk, so, **so** drunk!" Faith muttered to herself. Chris went charging to one of the three guys and was about to punch him when the guy hit him in the stomach. Chris froze and then crippled on the floor; all Faith could do was clap her hand to her forehead. The guy who had just punched Chris lifted him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him towards the dumpster, Chris flew into it and slumped down on the floor.

"Hey!" Faith shrieked. She quickly elbowed the guy who was holding her hard in the stomach, he stumbled back slightly and then she punched his nose, knocking him out. She turned to the one who had 'fought' Chris (if you could call it that.) She merely kicked him and he crumpled to the floor. The last guy just ran back into the club "Glad that's taken care of." She whispered, dusting off her hands. She herd a noise and turned around to see Chris climbing out of the dumpster.

Chris slowly got up, "Did I get 'em" He asked.

"You got them GOOD!" Faith replied, not wanting to hurt her boyfriends pride.

"Good!" Chris smiled, but his face soon changed to a pale- greenish colour, "Oh Crap!" he mumbled, before opening his mouth, he threw up all over the guy Faith had just kicked.

Faith turned away, mainly as she didn't want to see the puke, but also to hide her laughter.

**A/n: Thats it for now!But i swear i will update sooner this time- I have the next chapter written so the sooner you review, the sooner i update! lol!**

**Ok so it's that time again- weird question time: What's your favourite song at the moment?** **mine would have to be _Someday- Nickleback!_ dont forget**- **REVIEW**


End file.
